1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing structure of a heat-dissipating tube, and more particularly, to a structure for sealing the distal end of the tube without break.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW 488632 discloses a heat-dissipating tube, as shown in FIG. 1, that the sealing end of the tube 10 is compressed to a U-shaped member 11 in the axial direction. The free end of the member 11 is spot-welded to create a sealed part 12. The member 11 is covered with a soft metal tin-welded layer 13. Moreover, the member 11 is rounded to form a conic sealing part 14 whose diameter smaller than that of the tube 10. Due to the rounding process, it's likely that the compression surface of the member 11 is slipped away or the sealed part 12 comes off. Thus, it is subject to break at the distal end of the conic sealing part.